


In Her Eyes Beholden

by Cleo



Category: Captain America, Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Confusion, Gen, Gender Related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:25:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleo/pseuds/Cleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has questions about today’s modern women.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Her Eyes Beholden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Thanks for this goes out to Pistol. Your help with info on Steve's likely reactions was invaluable. So I gift this to you.
> 
> Thanks also goes to Alex/Ody for looking it over for me. Any errors and wackiness is all mine.

“Jarvis?”

“Yes, Captain Rogers.”

Steve looked at the Stark tablet that Tony had given him to help him acclimate. It usually wasn’t the tech that confused him but the views surrounding it and what society used it for. Sighing he asked his question of Tony’s AI. He felt odd asking but it was the only way. There was just too much information out there for him to sift through. “Can you help me figure out something?”

“Of course, Captain. What is the topic you wish help with?” The AI’s voice though supposedly not programmed for it was sincere in its genteel answer.

“Dames…I mean girls…um women.” Even though no one was around a blush still crept up Steve’s face.

“And what in particular about women do you wish to know?” A thread of fondness seemed to color Jarvis’ British tone.

“What happened to them?” Steve asked quietly.

“I do not understand what you mean, Captain Rogers.” The AI voice now sounded perplexed.

“What changed with women from my time that led them to what I see around me today?” He looked down at the tablet he held. “I know that prior to Pearl Harbor not a lot of women worked outside the home. Those that did usually did it because they had no choice or they had skills that lead to a career. What changed that made them do what they do now?” Steve finished with a frustrated sigh.

“I do not fully understand your inquiry Captain Rogers. Can you be more specific?” Even though Steve knew Jarvis wasn’t programmed with emotions. The AI currently sounded confused about what Steve was getting at.

“I see the newspaper articles, the tabloids, the magazines and the ads posted all over and on TV. In all of them the women look so thin…almost starved.” The last words were almost a whisper. “I read about these young girls who have their whole lives ahead of them dying because they think they are too fat and purposely don’t eat.” Steve’s voice was quiet and pained.

“I see the shows with these little girls who should be playing dress up with their dolls. Instead they are being dressed up like…like…instead of them enjoying being little girls and playing with whatever toys they want.” His voice increased in volume. “Everywhere I turn the women of this society are being blatantly objectified for their bodies but yet being told they can be anything they want so long as they look sexy doing it. Why is the message so mixed? Why can’t a girl be appreciated for what she can do and not how much skin she shows when she dresses?” He finished vehemently.

Jarvis took a moment to fully process what Captain Rogers was specifically asking for before he answered. “Alas, Captain Rogers with all the data and facts available to me I cannot answer your query as to why.” At Steve’s disappointed sigh Jarvis continued in the hope to help as much as he could. “Humans, females in particular have always sought to gain a potential partner or paramour using whatever tools available to them. The primary goal was to be attractive enough for the opposite sex to seek their company. With the intent that they can get to know each other and possibly fall in love.” Jarvis’ voice dropped into a melancholy tone. “As to when did being attractive become the sole goal for women? I cannot answer that. Perhaps a female perspective would better serve to answer your questions.”

Steve sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Yeah, Howard always said that figuring out dames was a lost cause but a fun endeavor to try. Maybe, I’ll ask…Natasha…or better yet Pepper.” Steve looked down at his tablet, “Can you tell me where they are right now?”

“Agent Romanov is at SHIELD Headquarters and Miss Potts is five levels down in the conference room she uses as an office when here.” Jarvis informed Steve.

“Thanks Jarvis, even if you weren’t able to answer my questions fully. You did help, thank you.” Steve said sincerely.

“Any time Captain Rogers. I am more than willing to help when needed.”

Steve got up heading for the door. “Thanks again, Jarvis.”


End file.
